Your love is my durg
by Meilin07
Summary: Chaque jour est différent et aucuns ne se ressemble. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui est si étrange...


Coucou la compagnie , voici un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête alors que j'écoutais " Your love is my drug" de Ke$ha. Je sais vous auriez jamais deviné ^^"

Bref c'est aussi pour informer les lecteurs de "Catastrophe en Chaîne" que je suis toujours vivante ( me frappée pas^^" ) et que je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic, c'est simplement qu'avec un PC de merde pareil c'est un vrai parcourt du combattant juste pour aller sur internet -_-# , bref le problème sera bientôt résolu je vais avoir un PC portable =D !

En tout cas je m'excuse pour ce retard si affligeant dans cette fic. je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster rapidement le prochain chapitre ;)

Et maintenant L'OS ^^

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

On est tellement plus heureux à deux...c'est en tout cas ce à quoi songeait notre maudit légendaire.

On ne se lève pas souvent avec une tel envie de vivre et de respirer son air à pleins poumons...mais aujourd'hui c'était son cas, à lui.

Il fait soleil, et il adore ça !

Jerry lui sert des sobas ce matin. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait en goûter !

Kanda arrive à son tour et se fige en le voyant, complètement abasourdit.

Trop tard : il vient juste de terminer !

D'ailleurs il se lève et pose son plateau, accompagnant le tout d'un joyeux et énergique « Salut Bakanda », son sourire rayonnant et illuminant son doux visage.

Il partit en courant pour éviter les foudres du japonais. Il s'en moque royalement en faite mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il se balade dans les couloirs seul... mais la tête emplie de rythmes entraînant. Il ne veut plus penser à rien.

Qu'il est bon d'être insouciant parfois !

Il a même envi de danser, chanter, sauter, courir et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Ah zut, Il vient d'heurter Komui qui reverse son café sur sa blouse. Bah pas grave.

Et il repars !

On l'appel ? Quelle importance?

Il chantonne, les notes de musiques résonnent dans sa tête tandis que les rythmes martèlent son crâne.

Que c'est agréable !

Se sentir léger, ne plus rien écouter, ne plus rien voir, se laisser aller... enfin !

Pourtant il n'a pas de réelle raison d'être heureux. Après tout, Link était toujours sur son dos. Au dernières nouvelles les akumas étaient encore de la partie. Sa dernière mission fût un désastre car ils arrivèrent trop tard pour secourir les habitants d'un village. Et Kanda ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot depuis qu'il lui avait sous-entendu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Oui, en gros il s'était prit un beau râteau, mais bizarrement aujourd'hui il se sentait soulagé.

Au moins il n'aurait plus à trainé se poids sur le cœur. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre au fond. Ça lui avait fait mal bien sûr, mais maintenant c'était différent. Il ne saurait dire en quoi mais rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher sa journée.

Une soudaine envie de se libérer peut être. D'en profiter pour une fois.

Alors il l'écoutait et se laissait guider. Par ce plaisir enivrant. Ce sentiment de plénitude...c'était si bon !

Aujourd'hui Link le réprimande car il le cherche depuis l'aube. Manque de bol pour le blondinet : il l'esquive de nouveau !

Chaoji râle : « voilà encore le maudit ». c'est ce qu'il pense en le voyant et Allen le sait bien. Pourtant...

- Salut Chaoji ! Bien dormit ? Lançât-il en passant.

Le marin, lui, resta sur le cul évidement.

Aujourd'hui Reever lui sourit. Serait-il de bonne humeur également ?

- Allen ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis complètement excité ! Répondit l'albinos en s'arrêtant essoufflé.

- Je vois ça, une raison particulière à ça ?

L'albinos ne pût se retenir et éclata de rire.

- Aucune ! Dit -il en reprenant sa course effrénée.

Aujourd'hui Lavi se fait tirer les oreilles par Bookman et Lenalee. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Bonne question... mais sans réponse car il n'écoute pas : il trace de nouveau, courant toujours plus loin, dévalant des escaliers, en montant d'autres... et enfin il arrive à l'extérieur.

Aujourd'hui il s'entrainera dehors.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a envie !

Il ne s'est pas arrêté de la matinée au final. Le temps passe si vite.

Il s'allongea.

Pourquoi se sent-il si étrange aujourd'hui ? Triste et joyeux à la fois. Débordant d'énergie et épuisé en même temps.

Il inspire de grandes goulées d'air frais. C'est douloureux mais agréable.

Ah... il va bientôt pleuvoir maintenant. Dire qu'il n'a même pas vu les nuages gris apparaître. Ce qu'il pouvait être distrait parfois .

Il sourit. Il se sent complètement à bout et malgré ça, il a plus envie d'en rire qu'autre chose.

- T'as pété un câble Moyashi ?

Aaah... cette voix suave, profonde et tellement dure...ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

- Pourquoi pas ? Fit-il avant de rire.

L'autre haussa un sourcil. Et entre nous qui ne réagirait pas comme lui ? Faut dire c'est pas tout les jours qu'il « pète un câble » comme le japonais lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis content.

Le brun eu de nouveau un temps de pose.

- Tu es vraiment content ?

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il pleurait ? Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il ferma les yeux, toujours allongé à même le sol, sur le dos.

- Je ne sais pas...peut être parce que je suis heureux et triste à la fois.

Puis il se tut, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, le regard rivé sur le ciel gris et ses larmes dévalant encore et toujours ses joues.

Oui triste...de ne jamais voir venir d'amélioration à sa situation, marre d'être coincé entre devenir un Noah ou mourir, épuisé de ne pouvoir trouver d'autres solutions, lassé d'être constamment surveillé et blessé de voir qu'on ne lui faisait même plus confiance et qu'on se méfiait de lui comme de la peste !

- Eh... tu touche le fond ? Fit son homologue, un brin moqueur.

L'albinos mit un instant à comprendre qu'il venait de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Il soupira et reporta à nouveau son attention sur les nuages...si loin...

- Peut être bien. Finit-il par lâcher, un sourire ironique, cette fois, ornant ses lèvres si tendres.

Le brun garda le silence, l'observant du coin de l'oeil avant de lâcher un juron, à ne pas en douter, dans sa langue natale. Puis il prit place à côté du blanc, préférant rester assis toutefois.

Et après un cour instant d'hésitation, lui pris la main.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Moyashi... je ne te déteste pas et...je te fais confiance...

Allen se figea et tourna la tête vers le japonais n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il rêvait ou Kanda venait de lui faire une déclaration ?

A en juger par le visage tourné sur le côté et la seule joue de visible rosie, tant qu'a faire, ça devait bien être le cas.

Toutefois le brun n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en monter plus.

Le maudit éclata alors, de rire. Ça devenait fréquent décidément.

Surpris, Kanda daigna enfin tourné la tête pour le contempler, l'air dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien je suis bête c'est tout.

- Pardon ?

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre c'est sûr.

- En faite je me demande pourquoi je me plain alors que finalement, c'est certainement la plus belle journée de mon existence !

Kanda rougit pour de bon cette fois-ci et tout en essuyant les larmes de son amant, lui murmura un simple « hum.. » totalement embarrassé.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Hum , bon alors : les pierres sont en bas à gauche, les tomates en bas à droite , faites votre marché ! ^^

* sort *


End file.
